All In A Dream
by d-wanderer
Summary: kind of boring, but if you like romance this is kindof a story for you


All In A Dream 

While Ed and Al were on a new adventure they hopped a train going to central, Ed was sleeping.

Ed's dream:

(Ed is sitting under a tree while a girl came up to him and sat next to him).

Girl: hey Ed.

Ed: hi Amie, I got something for you (gives amie a necklace).

Amie: thanks Ed whenever I wear this necklace I will think of you.

Ed: thanks Amie, you know there's something I wanted to tell you but I could say it.

Amie: what is it Ed?

(Wakes up)

Back on the train:

Ed: (yawns) hey al

The train stops and a girl comes on.

Girl: excuse me but do you mind if I sit here

Al: not it all.

Ed: so what's your name?

Girl: its Amie, do I know you from somewhere

Ed: I don't think so (thinks: I think that's the girl from my dream) so, where did you get that necklace its beautiful.

Amie: I don't know, I went to sleep at the train station and when I woke up it was on me.

Ed: (thinks: that girl is definitely the girl from my dream) want to come with us to central?

Amie: sure, I never been there before.

Al: we are meeting our friend there.

Amie: why are you going there?

Al: we're alchemists and my brother Ed is a state alchemist

Ed: they call me the "Full metal Alchemist".

Amie: why do they call you that?

Ed: because my arm and leg is made of auto mail. Long story.

Al: not to freak you out but I am just a suit of armor.

Amie: (freaks out for a little bit) Ed can I see your auto mail?

Ed: sure.

Ed pulls his sleeve up.

Amie: wow! What amazing craftsmanship.

Al: we are meeting the person who made it when we get to central.

Amie: I can't wait.

The train stops at centrals station.

Conductor: central.

Al: come on Amie lets go

In central:

Winry: hey you guys. Who's the girl?

Al: we met her on the train her name is Amie.

Amie: nice to met you

Ed: Amie she's the girl who made my auto mail.

Amie: I love your craftsmanship on Ed auto mail.

Winry: thanks (smiles), so Ed where are we off to?

Ed: an inn I hope.

Winry: well I looked around and the nicest inn I saw was the one over there (points to a nice inn)

In the Inn:

Al: nice place you got here

Innkeeper: thanks; your room is room #309.

Walks up the steps till they get to their room.

Ed: here it is.

Amie: time to hit the hay.

Ed: I am with that.

Ed's dream:

Amie: what is it Ed?

Ed: I love you Amie.

Amie: (smiles), I love you too Ed.

They walked down the river holding hands, and they climbed a tree, sat on top of the tree, and stared at the view.

Amie: this is beautiful

Ed: they call it the magic hour, the sun is not yet down and the night is not yet come.

Amie: come on Ed I also want to show you something.

Ed: ok.

Ed follows Amie to the koi pond

Ed: what are we doing here?

Amie: just watch.

As Ed watches the koi start glowing.

Ed: why are they glowing like that?

Amie: whenever the moonlight shines on koi they start to glow.

Ed: this is also beautiful.

As he enjoys the sight he wakes up.

In the inn:

Amie: wake up Ed.

Al: Ed mustang wants you.

Ed: oh great.

Mustang's office:

Mustang: you still didn't find the stone.

Ed: no, I didn't

Mustang: Ed just take a rest for a while ok

Ed: did you hit your head on something?

Mustang: better go before I give you another assignment.

Ed leaves and goes back to the inn

Mustang: (laughs) that Ed is something else.

Back at the inn:

Al: so, what did mustang want?

Ed: nothing much, but he told me to take rest. I will just take a nap.

Al: ok.

Ed's Dream:

Ed: this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.

Amie: no problem it's my favorite spot. I also have another spot to bring you.

Ed: ok.

Ed follows Amie to a hill where they lay down.

Amie: here it is.

Ed: we're under the moon; I never saw it that big before.

Amie: I know, that's why I brought you here.

Ed: I love you (kisses Amie on the lips).

Amie: (blushes). Ed I want you to always remember me. No matter what happens.

Ed: I will always remember you.

Back at the inn:

Al: come on Ed we're going to look around the inn for a while.

Ed: ok, you coming Amie.

Amie: ok.

As they walk in the hallway, lust is looking at them.

Lust: gluttony, look, there with a girl.

Gluttony: she'll be good to eat.

Lust: not good to eat but, good to use her.

Lust takes Amie and holds her, while she is taken

Amie: ED!

Ed: Al where's Amie?

Al: did you hear something? This way.

Ed and Al run and find Amie being caught by Lust and gluttony.

Ed: let her go

Lust: make me a stone and I will let her free.

Ed: no I am not wasting innocent lives.

Lust: very well.

Lust kills Amie, while Ed breaths deeply.

Ed: NO!

Lust: hmhm (drops corpse on ground) u could use her.

lust and gluttony leave.

Ed: (falls to ground and starts crying)

Al: Ed, lets go Ed

In central:

Ed looks into koi pond

Ed: I will never forget you, Amie.

On the train:

Al: Ed where did you get the necklace?

Ed: In a dream.


End file.
